narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto and Sarada
Synopsis Naruto watches a damaged tree, explaining to Shikamaru it's the only one left from a certain attack. Shikamaru asks if everything is ready for the Five Kage Summit, which Naruto confirms. Iwabee and Metal spar while discussing which Kage is the strongest, knocking Shino out accidentally. Boruto and Shikadai talk about the summit as a family matter, to Inojin's amusement. Sarada impresses her classmates with her shurikenjutsu, and announces her goal of becoming Hokage. Boruto questions her change of heart, recalling her recent ridiculing of shinobi. Sarada deflects, trying to belittle Boruto. As they argue, Mitsuki voices his opinion the two would make a nice couple, to their embarrassment. Chōchō almost reveals Sarada awakened the Sharingan, but Sarada stops her. Boruto unsuccessfully tries recruiting Shikadai and Inojin to graffiti the Hokage Rock during the summit. Sarada tells Chōchō her mother warned her about the Sharingan, and Sarada herself wants to learn how to use it well enough before revealing it. Iwabee and Metal continue discussing the Five Kage as they watch their arrival on TV. Sakura struggles with unpacking after moving. Boruto watches his father's speech. Chōchō helps Sarada train, where she reveals she copied Boruto's Shadow Clone Technique, but passes out from the strain on her chakra levels. Konohamaru catches her as she falls and asks him about the Sharingan as soon as she recovers. He tells her about the basic abilities of the Sharingan. When he learns of her goal to be Hokage, he declares her to be a rival. He also tells her that Boruto's bratty behavior and disdain for the Hokage title is due to his desire to be seen as more than Naruto's son. Understanding Boruto better, Sarada resolves to make him outgrow his childishness. In a closed meeting, Naruto informs the other Kage on recent events, and the presence of other dimensions in them. He tells them that Kaguya created White Zetsu before the war, in preparation for a great enemy. The other Kage worry about when the next enemy will come, concerned about the lack of fighting skill in the next generation. Gaara says that has always been a concern, and that the new generation will eventually rise up to surpass them. While gazing at the Hokage Rock, she spots Boruto on his way to vandalise it. Naruto says the current generation can depend on their friends to fight and hone their skills, at the same time Sarada and Boruto spar. Sarada impresses Boruto enough for him to end the fight, but he still vandalises the rocks, causing Naruto to be notified, getting exasperated. Trivia * This episode can be considered an adaptation of the ''Naruto'' chapter 700, although most of the events drastically differ from the events in the chapter and only few of them were adapted closely to the manga, including the Five Kage Summit in Konoha, Boruto inviting Shikadai and Inojin to his new prank, Boruto's successful vandalism on the Hokage Rock and Moegi informing Naruto about his son's antics. ** Additionally, the discussion on the Five Kage Summit about the impending threat is mostly taken from chapter 700+5, although in the chapter, it took place on a different summit earlier and with Sasuke participating. Credits